The present invention relates to an endlessly clockwise/counterclockwise idly rotatable burglarproof door lock.
A conventional burglarproof door lock device is mainly used to prevent an outdoor burglar from intruding into a house, while failing to prevent a burglar from unlocking the door lock after entering the house. On the situation that the house has several compartments, the conventional door lock will be unable to prevent the burglar from first entering one of the compartments and then entering the other compartments from the first compartment, so that the burglar can easily open the door of each compartment and enter the living room or bed room. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a door lock which not only can prevent a burglar from opening the door outside, but also can prevent the burglar from opening the door inside.